Rekindled
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Zero does what it takes to get Jude back. His grand gestures rekindles their romance. Zude ONE-SHOT set after 3x02.


**There isn't many Zude fan fiction out there so I decided to write a one-shot at least. Takes place after 3x02. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We did it" Lionel was smiling ear to ear as she poured some champagne for her and Jude. "We actually did it. We're keeping the team."

Jude smiled and accepted the glass from Lionel. Lionel and Jude actually grabbed the upper hand on Jelena and Terrence. The board had no choice but to let Lionel keep the team. Sure, Lionel got involved with one of the Terrence's and Jelena's investors. That was a bit part of it but for the most part, it was Zero's doing that pretty much sealed the deal.

"Yeah, we're keeping the team." Jude smiled back and took a sip of his glad. "Thanks to Zero." He mumbled silently.

Lionel raised an eyebrow. "From what you've told me, he's been acting like an ass but he really did come through for you."

Jude's eyebrows furrowed. 'Don't you mean us?"

Lionel sat at her desk and crossed her legs. "No, I mean you. Zero couldn't care less about me. He did it for you. You have to know that Jude."

Zero apparently had learned a couple things about Jelena during their fling. It was things that would definitely ruin Jelena's reputation if it ever came out to the media. Things that Jelena probably didn't even realize she had revealed because she was so focused on getting rid of Ahsha. The fear of him revealing such secrets never crossed Jelena. So that's exactly what Zero did. He decided to return the favor and spilled some of Jelena's secrets to the media. It was enough for the board to resist giving her the team along with Terrence. Lionel managed to sign Derek and that was it for that.

Jude shook his head sadly. "He did it to get revenge on Jelena for what she did to him. And to rub something else in Terrence's face."

Lionel sighed and sat up. "I know that he's been playing all these games, teasing you but I know for a fact that he wants you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Jude placed his glass of champagne down and left Lionel's office.

* * *

The first game of the season was just getting underway. Jude was standing by the tunnel, watching the game from afar. So far, Zero seemed to be the better player out there. Derek was obviously doing his thing but Zero was really stepping up and Jude couldn't help but feel proud. He was obviously still very angry with Zero and their situation but he couldn't help it. Zero was his first everything and he had a soft spot for him.

Jude managed to get through the whole game. Watching Zero score, assist, and dunk. He did everything and the Devils ended up with the win. Zero smirked down at Terrence who was on the bench. A place that Terrence would now have to get used to. Terrence seethed but Zero couldn't honestly care less. He had more important matters to attend to. He was on his way to approach Jude when Jelena suddenly stepped in front of him.

Her eyes were as vicious as he's ever seen them. Mission accomplished. Zero thought.

"You ruined everything. You ruined me!" Jelena exclaimed. She made no effort the hide her anger from anyone, especially Zero.

Zero took a step forward and looked down at Jelena with a smile on his face. "Payback's a bitch." Zero said. Jelena squinted her eyes and shook her head before leaving and heading towards Terrence. Zero spotted Jude by the tunnel, just staring at him.

It felt really good to get revenge on Jelena and to get the upper hand on Terrence again. That wasn't the only reason he helped Lionel and Jude though. He really wanted to show Jude that there was something sincere about him. For once, he wanted to do something to get on Jude's good graces. He wanted to show him that he cared about him just like Jude cared about him. When he heard that Jude had been on a date with his agent, Lucas, it opened Zero's eyes. That was it. He wanted Jude for himself and he was willing to do anything to get Jude back and give him what he's been wanting and desiring. Zero never considered that fact that Jude could have moved on with someone else. When he saw that as a possibility, it opened something inside of him and he realized what an ass he was being.

Zero was still on the court as the crowd stayed in their seats cheering the first win of the season. Zero crooked his finger at Jude, signaling him to walk over to him.

Jude was a bit hesitant but ultimately decided to approach Zero on the court. He was so focused on Zero that he failed to see the cameraman that was walking behind him.

"Great game." Jude said as he approached Zero.

"Thanks." Zero nodded. "Not a bad way to start the season huh?"

"I guess not."

Zero suddenly became serious and it confused Jude a bit. He has never seen Zero so serious. He didn't have any time to question because Zero suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against his body, settling his arms around his waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Jude stuttered. He was shocked by what Zero had just done. Regardless, he placed his hands on Zero's chest. He was sweaty but Jude honestly didn't care.

Zero smirked. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He leaned forward and then pressed his lips onto Jude's. He was nervous as hell but just went for it. He could feel that Jude was shocked but eventually felt Jude kissing him back. Oh how he's missed those lips on his. It had been far too long.

As they shared the most passionate kiss either has ever experienced, the camera was capturing every minute of it and was shown on the jumbo tron. Just how Zero wanted it. He knew he had to do something big in order to show Jude that he was ready. He needed to do something to express that he wanted to show Jude off as his and his only.

The fans in the stands were clearly shocked but they seemed to support what they were seeing. They were cheering the sight and that just made the situation even better.

Jude and Zero broke the kiss. Photographers took photos of them as they panted and Zero rested his forehead against Jude's. Jude's eyes were wide, he was clearly still in shock. Did that really happen? Was this a dream? His thoughts stopped when he felt Zero cup his face with both hands. "I love you." He said confidently. "I want to show everyone how much I love you. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to take you out on dates…to public places." This was beginning to mirror what Jude told him in the locker room after the championship game. 'I've never loved anyone, period but I do love you. I've loved you for a long time."

Jude straightened his head back up so he could look Zero in the eye. He was pretty sure that his ears were deceiving him. He dreamt about Zero telling him all of this. He dreamt about Zero kissing him in public and it was actually happening now. He couldn't believe it. His heart was racing like never before.

"A-are you serious?" he whispered out.

"Very. Why do you think I helped you and Lionel in the first place?" Zero smiled. He let go of Jude's waist and grabbed his hands instead. He lifted them up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to Jude's knuckles. "I want to be with you, Jude." Zero could see that Jude was a bit hesitant and he honestly couldn't blame him. He sighed. "I know it's going to take time and I'm willing to prove to you that-"

Zero was cut off by Jude kissing him. He immediately kissed back and that received another positive reaction from the fans.

Jude pulled back and shook his head. "You don't need to prove anything else to me. You just proved it, right now. I wanted you to accept yourself. I wanted you to not be afraid to be with me in public. I can see it in your eyes that you're finally there." Jude caressed Zero's chin with his thumb. "I love you too." He pecked Zero's lips. It felt surreal to do that in front of thousands of people. This is what he's always wanted though.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel, Lionel was looking on with a big smile on her face. Zero had shared his plans with her and she was glad that Jude finally found the happiness he wanted with Zero. Her smile only grew when she watched Jude and Zero walk off the court holding hands.

* * *

"C-can you say it again?" Jude pleaded in a low whisper.

They were on Jude's bed with Zero positioned in between Jude's legs. He was slowly thrusting in and out of him. "I love you." Zero said again and kissed Jude passionately. This was new to Zero. And he was sure that it was new to Jude as well. They weren't just having sex this time. No. They were making love. It should probably be freaking Zero out a little but it wasn't. Sure, he wasn't used to it but it was something he wanted to get used to. With Jude and only Jude.

Jude smiled softly as he panted. He would never get tired of hearing those three word come out of Zero's mouth. "I love you too."

Zero pressed their foreheads together and they held onto one another as they reached their climax together, as one. Zero pulled out of Jude slowly and laid down on the bed next to him.

Jude turned his head against the pillows to look at Zero. "You're not umm, leaving right?"

Zero's response was to pull Jude in his arms, indicating that he wasn't going anywhere. Jude gladly rested his head on Zero's chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Not ever."

Jude lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend. "Really?"

"Really." Zero kissed Jude's lips. "In fact, I wanted to ask you…" Zero nervously paused as Jude looked at him with curious eyes. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Jude's eyes widened. "Seriously? You want me to move in with you?" he didn't see that one coming.

"There's nothing I would want more."

Jude felt warmness inside of him. The fact that Zero wanted him around all the time made him feel special and important. It was the first time he ever felt like this and he was grateful that Zero was the cause behind such an unfamiliar feeling. One feeling he was sure to get used to when it came to Zero.

"I would love to move in with you." Jude replied with a huge smile on his face.

The couple kissed passionately.

Lionel kept the team.

Someone finally gave Jelena what she deserved.

Zero came to his senses and confessed his love and devotion for Jude.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
